Before He Cheats
by IcePrinceX
Summary: Right now, he's probably slow dancin' with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably gettin' frisky. Right now, he's probably buyin' her some fruity little drink cause' she can't the shoot whisky.


**Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet**

"See you later Roxy. Don't stay up waiting for me." Axel was just heading off to _ahem_ "work". We were both in the living room of our two bedroom one bath house. Axel kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his keys walking out the door. I knew exactly where he was heading, what he didn't know was that I knew. He was going to that same bar where that little blonde whore was.

Each night he left to go see her, tonight was the night I dumped Axel. I smiled to myself; this was going to be fun. I walked to our bedroom and went to the closet doors. I opened those said doors and looked for my sexiest clothing. I found long leather black boots, with tight black skinny jeans, and then I grabbed a tight long-sleeved black turtle neck. I put on all of my clothing and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good and I knew it, the jeans and shirt outlined me with my pale skin and bright blue eyes.

My hair was up in its usual spiky style and I thought it doesn't look bad like that. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my make-up. I pulled out some eye liner and started to make my eyes go boom. I put on a heavy thick layer of the stuff and by the time I was done, I couldn't recognize myself. I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys before exiting the house. The night air was cold and it made me shiver in my attire. I walked out to my car, a sliver convertible, and hopped in starting the car and heater.

I pulled out of the parking spot and drove towards the bar. In the passenger seat was all that I would need for tonight. I ran my free hand over the baseball bat. I smiled was Axel in for a shock tonight.

* * *

I put the bat back into its respectful seat and walked to the bar's entrance. I walked in and got a good look around. The bar was higher class but still slummy. I saw Axel with that little blonde bitch, what was her name again, I couldn't remember. They were over by the pool tables and he was helping her, his hands all over her body, the same hands that were never going to be on mine again. I walked over to a bar stool and took a seat, waiting for the bartender.

The man was a little older than I was and his hair was a mix between a mullet and a Mohawk.

"What can I get you tonight short stuff?"

"Something highly alcoholic and sweet," he laughed and walked off to prepare my drink. I continued to stare at Axel and the girl; they seemed to be having fun. I couldn't wait to burst their bubble; it was so worth the wait. I had planned this night for a whole week now; I had been here before just not like this. The bartender came back with a bright red drink.

"It's a Strawberry Daiquiri, with extra alcohol." I muttered a thanks and he walked back to help other customers. My prey continued to play their game, completely unaware that I had my eyes glued to them. My eyes glowed with hatred for both of them. I hated the girl for taking my man from me, but I was mad at him for allowing her to. Now I got over it, she could have him if she wanted. Soon the girl was getting tired I could tell, there wasn't power behind the shots she made.

She talked to Axel and he looked at her then nodded and they came walking over to the bar. They sat down a few stools down the row; the bartender went over to get their drinks ready. While he was mixing Axel and the girl talked. I couldn't pick up anything that they were saying. The music was too loud. I didn't care really; I didn't want to know what they said. They got their drinks and the girl sipped at hers while Axel chugged his.

I sat there again and watching the girl leaned up and whispered in Axel's ear. I knew exactly what she said; she said "I'm drunk." I saw Axel light up in a brilliant smile, I glared daggers at him but he didn't notice. This was where I made my appearance, I called the bartender over. He came over looking at me curiously.

"What do you need?"

"How much would it take to go on stage and sing a song I made?" He looked at me, the curiosity growing in his gaze.

"Not much, just go on up there."

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at him before leaving my seat at the stool, moving my way to the stage. I put grabbed the CD I had brought with me and pulled it out of its case. It was a blank CD with one song on it. I put it into the stereo system and grabbed the microphone on top. As I moved many eyes followed me, but the two pairs that did matter, did not. The music in the background started and I pulled the microphone to my lips.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her _

_Some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she cant shoot whisky_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I had yet to garner the couple's attention. But it was only a matter of time before he noticed me. He always said my voice was angelic, I wonder if he meant it now. If my voice was so pretty wouldn't he be able to notice that it was me. Many other people were watching me and talking in awe to their friends. I worked on this song for a while now, while Axel was cheating. I smiled as I started to the next part of the song.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars _

_Worth of bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

It had been during the bridge that I saw Axel's emerald eyes move to the stage and lock with mine. I used the small break between the last chorus to give him a shake of my head and a shrug. His eyes widened and there was panic in them. I felt like laughing at the pain I also saw. I knew this was harsh, but he shouldn't have done what he did. The blonde had noticed something was wrong with Axel and she looked on stage to me. I switched my gaze to her blue eyes and tried to put all my anger and hatred in that one gaze, she flinched back and grabbed onto Axel.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

The song ended and there was a roar from the crowd and a round of applause. Axel's eyes never left me as I put everything away and took what was mine. The blonde girl looked at me and she cowered when I put my hatred filled eyes back on her. I made my way to the exit and Axel walked to block my exit. I stopped when he stood in front of me. His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at me.

"Roxas…"

"Don't even speak Axel; I don't want to hear what you have to say." He looked shocked; I had never spoken like this before. It was invigorating.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." He reached out to me and was able to pull me into a hug. I sighed I soaked up the moment of heat before pushing him away.

"Don't touch me ever again Axel, don't come near me either."

"Rox-."

"Don't," I warned him and he just looked at me. I walked past him and I felt something touch my arm. I smiled as I pushed myself out the door. I walked to my car and got in the driver seat and waited. It wouldn't be long till Axel found the little surprise I had left him. It was only a minuet longer before Axel came out, the blonde was with him. I smiled at my handy work, and waited.

He passed right in front of my car and I smiled as he stopped and looked ahead. There was shock plastered on his face and anger. I loved the reaction, he then ran to his car. I felt happy; I turned on my car and turned the head lights on. I pulled out of the parking spot passing Axel on the way. I saw him on his knees in front of his now ruined car. I smiled at my handy work; I do hope this teaches him never to cheat on anyone ever again.


End file.
